staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Stycznia 2015
TVP 1 05:35 Kopciuszek - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kopciuszek - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Kultura od kuchni - odc. 14 Architektura; magazyn dla nastolatków; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Ziarno. Jeremieasz i karnawałowe lamentacje; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 17/18 - Spotkanie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Daleko od szosy - odc. 1/7 - Szpaki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Zbigniew Chmielewski; wyk.:Krzysztof Stroiński, Sławomira Łozińska, Antoni Jurasz, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Irena Kownas, Jan Himilsbach, Janusz Paluszkiewicz, Andrzej Wichrowski, Bogusław Semotiuk, Tomek Wilczyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Płonący brzeg - odc. 1/8 (Burning Shore, The (a.k.a. Montagna di diamanti), ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Włochy, Francja, Niemcy (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Tauplitz ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Tauplitz ( 1 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Tauplitz ( 2 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Gala Mistrzów Sportu - Kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 31 (seria III, odc. 5) - Mord a la carte - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3005; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Cisza nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 6/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Sisi - cz. 1 (Sisi ep. 1 (aka Sissi)) - txt. str. 777 98'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Austria (2010); reż.:Xaver Schwarzenberger; wyk.:Cristiana Capotondi, Martina Gedeck, Herbert Knaup; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Pod jednym księżycem (Misma Luna, La) 105'; dramat kraj prod.Meksyk, USA (2007); reż.:Patricia Riggen; wyk.:Adrian Alonso, Kate del Castillo, Eugenio Derbez, Maya` Zapata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Żywe trupy II - odc. 2/13 (Walking Dead, The II ep. 2, Bloodletting); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Widokówka z więzienia (Hidden Crimes) 85'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2009); reż.:Philippe Cagnon; wyk.:Tricia Helfer, Jonathan Scarfe, Kris Holden-Ried, James Gallander; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Ostoja - odc. 120; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 M jak miłość - odc. 1108; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1217 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1218 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 XXIII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1219 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1220 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 XXIII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:35 Gwiazdy w południe - Sułtani westernu (City slickers) - txt. str. 777 109'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Ron Underwood; wyk.:Billy Cristal, Daniel Stern, Bruno Kirby; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 XXIII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Val di Fiemme - 9 km techniką dowolną ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:25 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Val di Fiemme - 9 km techniką dowolną; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 113 "Nowe gniazdo" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 XXIII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:20 Telekamery Tele Tygodnia 2015 - nominacje - (7) Serial; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 581 Wielki bal - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 XXIII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 114 "Dziadkowie kontratakują" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 XXIII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:20 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Kabaret Nowaki - MODA NA NOWAKI; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 11 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 XXIII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 00:20 Detektyw Zen - - 2/3 Cabal (Zen - Cabal) 90'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Włochy, Niemcy (2010); reż.:Christopher Menaul; wyk.:Rufus Sewell, Caterina Murino; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Janosik. Prawdziwa historia (Janosik. Prawdziwa historia) 137'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Węgry, CZECHY, Słowacja (2013); reż.:Agnieszka Holland, Kasia Adamik; wyk.:Vaclav Jiracek, Ivan Martinka, Michał Żebrowski, Sarah Zoe Canner, Andrzej Beja - Zaborski; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:35 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 30 (Lie to me s. II ep. Bullet Bump); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Katowice 07:00 Reportaż 07:35 Antenowe remanenty 08:10 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Rączka gotuje; magazyn kulinarny 09:05 Zimowa jazda Andorra - Pireneje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Wokół nas - pogoda 09:20 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 09:30 Co u nas? 09:35 Paragon - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Pogoda - 10:00 Za miastem 10:15 Lis Leon - Największe marzenie, odc. 9; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Rączka gotuje 11:00 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 37; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 63; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Głos Regionów 13:05 Tydzień 13:30 Co u nas? 13:35 Siatkówka mężczyzn - 1 Liga: TS Victoria Wałbrzych - APP Krispol Września; STEREO, 16:9 15:25 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Dekorady; magazyn 16:00 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. 17:30 Z Telewizją Katowice dookoła świata 17:55 POGODA 18:00 Męska strefa; magazyn 18:30 Aktualności 18:50 Czas na jazdę; magazyn 19:05 Wieczorne wiadomości sportowe 19:20 Magazyn Meteo 19:25 Gwarowy koncert życzeń 20:10 A życie toczy się dalej... 20:50 Gramy dla Was 21:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 21:45 reportaż 22:00 Aktualności Wieczorne 22:15 Wiadomości sport weekend 22:40 POGODA 22:45 Gramy dla Was 23:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Walka o Amazonię - Patrole w lesie deszczowym (The Fight for Amazona, Raids in the Rainforest) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); reż.:Thomas Wartmann; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. 01:15 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Pogoda - 01:25 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 01:50 Reportaż 02:20 Antenowe remanenty 02:50 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Głos Regionów 04:20 Walka o Amazonię - Patrole w lesie deszczowym (The Fight for Amazona, Raids in the Rainforest) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); reż.:Thomas Wartmann; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.45 Garfield Show 8.00 Jeźdźcy smoków 8.35 Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów 9.10 Tom i Jerry: Magiczny pierścień 10.40 Akwamaryna - komedia familijna, USA, 2006 12.45 Dziennik cwaniaczka - komedia familijna, USA, 2010 14.45 Kabaretobranie 2014 - VI Zielonogórska Noc Kabaretowa na bis 16.45 Tata sam w domu 17.45 Nasz nowy dom 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Państwo w Państwie 20.05 Bez litości: Braterstwo - film akcji, USA, 2011, reż. Wayne Rose 22.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 0.00 Dom Glassów: Dobra matka - thrilller, USA, 2006 2.00 Magazyn sportowy 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! TVN 5.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Maja w ogrodzie 8.25 Akademia ogrodnika 8.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Co za tydzień - magazyn 11.25 Kobieta na krańcu świata 11.55 Baśń z tysiąc drugiej nocy - film przygodowy, Niemcy 2009 14.00 Prawdziwe serce - film przygodowy, USA 1997 16.00 Akademia policyjna - komedia, USA 1984 18.00 Ugotowani 19.00 Fakty, Sport 19.30 Rajd Dakar 2015 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.05 Nieuchwytny - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 22.05 Dowód życia - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 0.45 Rajd Dakar 2015 0.55 MasterChef - program rozrywkowy 1.55 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.10 Sekrety Magii 3.30 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Sąsiedzi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Głos Mediów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Krzysztof Krauze - odc. 86; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Kościół z bliska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:58 Flesz Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:58 Reguły gry - Alimenty; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:27 Po przecinku; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:50 INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:03 Reportaż TVP INFO - Emisariuszka Langiewicza; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:18 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:25 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:53 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:40 Bez retuszu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:48 Flesz - Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:50 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:15 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 24:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 00:05 Prawdę mówiąc - Krzysztof Krauze - odc. 86; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:32 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9 00:56 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Bez retuszu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 04:03 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 04:11 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:54 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 05:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1157; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1158; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1159; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1160 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 14 "Ryzyko zawodowe" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (81); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Klops i Drops; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Ziarno. Jeremieasz i karnawałowe lamentacje; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 XXIII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:30 Nad Niemnem - odc. 3/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem -; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem -; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Św. Anny w Ustrzykach Górnych; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Tercet Egzotyczny Świątecznie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Polonia w Komie - (642) Ghana - Ania; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 XXIII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:15 Skarby prowincji. Aleksandrów Kujawski; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Rezerwaty Nadleśnictwa Spała 17'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1097; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rewia Gwiazd - odc. 9; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Jego wysokość; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 XXIII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:15 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /25/ - "Polska" - Kult; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Chichot losu - odc. 6/13* - Zdrada - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 XXIII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 00:15 Nad Niemnem - odc. 3/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 M jak miłość - odc. 1097; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Jego wysokość; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 03:00 Chichot losu - odc. 6/13* - Zdrada; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Kulturalni PL - (227); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Rezerwaty Nadleśnictwa Spała 17'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport HD 07:45 Hokej na lodzie - PHL: Comarch Cracovia Kraków - GKS Tychy; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Bobsleje - Puchar Świata - Altenberg - Czwórki mężczyzn - 1 przejazd; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:05 Gala 95 - lecia PKOI; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Bobsleje - Puchar Świata - Altenberg - Czwórki mężczyzn - 2 przejazd; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA: Brisbane - Finał - M.Szarapowa - A.Ivanovicz; STEREO, 16:9 14:10 Gala Mistrzów Sportu - 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Piłka nożna - Puchar Hiszpanii: 1/8 F (5) - Granada - FC Sevilla; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Bobsleje - Puchar Świata - Altenberg - Czwórki mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9 19:30 Piłka nożna - Puchar Hiszpanii: 1/8 F (6) - FC Barcelona - Elche CF; STEREO, 16:9 21:35 Bobsleje - Puchar Świata - Altenberg - Dwójki mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9 22:15 Gala Mistrzów Sportu - Kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:25 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA: Brisbane - Finał - M.Szarapowa - A.Ivanovicz; STEREO, 16:9 01:00 Był taki mecz: Polska - Brazylia 1938; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP ABC 05:20 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 5/39 - Jedynak; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 5 - Chomikowanie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Smerfy - Nie smerfuj mi kwiatów, odc. 41 (Don't smurf the flowers); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Masz wiadomość! - odc. 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Ferdynand Wspaniały - odc. 4/7 - W eleganckim świecie; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 18 - Złota jabłoń; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 12 Zielona Etiopia - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 9; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Lubię to; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Koleżanka z Francji, odc. 41 (Pen pan, ep. 41); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 ABC Wszystko wie - odc. 7; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Domisie - Nikt mnie nie rozumie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Mój przyjaciel królik - Złap mnie jeśli potrafisz, odc. 23 (Cath me if you can); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Smerfy - Nie smerfuj mi kwiatów, odc. 41 (Don't smurf the flowers); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Reksio - Reksio obrońca, odc. 4; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Pszczółka Maja - Kwiat nocy, odc. 14 (Night Blooms); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 22; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 O czym one mówią - odc. 15; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Masz wiadomość! - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Ziarno - Jeremieasz i karnawałowe lamentacje; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 12 Zielona Etiopia - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 9; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Magiczne drzewo - txt. str. 777 AD 83'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Andrzej Maleszka; wyk.:Maja Tomawska, Filip Fabiś, Adam Szczegóła, Joanna Zientarska, Agnieszka Grochowska, Andrzej Chyra, Hanna Śleszyńska, Maciej Wierzbicki, Dominika Kluźniak, Anna Guzik; MONO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Smerfy - Ciamajda smerfuje przyszłość, odc. 40 (Clumsy Smurfs the future); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Reksio - Reksio wychowawca, odc. 3; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Pszczółka Maja - Kwiat nocy, odc. 14 (Night Blooms); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 22; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 O czym one mówią - odc. 15; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 5 Mydło wszystko umyje; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 A ja jestem - Krokodyl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Mali światowcy - odc. 9; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 6; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Świnka Peppa, seria II - U dentysty, odc. 37 (Dentist, ep. 37); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Ferdynand Wspaniały - odc. 5/7 - Na plaży; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 19 - Pasterz tysiąca zajęcy; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 22; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 O czym one mówią - odc. 15; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Papierowy teatrzyk - O dobrym przewoźniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Tom and Keri - The Funny Bird, odc. 23; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Teledysk ABC - Niech żyje gol; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Bajki Pana Bałagana - Babcia Ala i 40 rozbójników; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.19 - Kinodraka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Domisie - Domisiowa loteria; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Mój przyjaciel królik - Sposób na hałas, odc. 17 (Hazel's noise); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Smerfy na morzu, odc. 42 (Smurfs at the sea); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wieczorynka - Reksio - Reksio dobroczyńca, odc. 5; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Motyli pyłek, odc. 15 (Powder Power); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Zaklęty zamek, odc. 13; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem, czyli cała Polska czyta dzieciom; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Tom and Keri - The Funny Bird, odc. 23; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Mali światowcy - odc. 9; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Kamienna tajemnica - Odc 3/13 (Kamienna tajemnica); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska, Szwecja (1990); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:15 Na kłopoty... ABC - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 SOS dla czterech łap - odc. 6; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 11 Akumulatory - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Smerfy - Smerfy na morzu, odc. 42 (Smurfs at the sea); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Literkowe ABC; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Zakończenie dnia